Confessions
by elsiecarson
Summary: This is a slash story. Readers be warned! Sherlock Holmes decides to tell his brother about the true nature of his relationship with Dr. Watson, but he gets a shock when his brother also admits a secret. Watson learns a little more about Holmes' past.
1. How Do I Tell Mycroft?

Holmes paces the floor of 221B Baker Street. Watson gets nervous just watching him. "Holmes, for pity's sake, you are making me nervous! Mycroft is going to react how he's going to react. You can't predict what he's going to say. Just leave it."

"I can't just leave it. His reaction could land the two of us in prison. Why did I ever decide to tell him? This is an utter disaster. Tell me what to say. John help!" Holmes says sinking onto the sofa.

"I can't tell you what to say to your brother, but I can be here to support you and fill in the gaps in your stories. Just be strong, Sherlock." John Watson says gently. When he's mad at Sherlock Holmes he calls him by his last name and when they have close moments and emotional moments he calls him by his first name. It's taken a long time for Sherlock to get this close to John.

Sherlock gets up and walks to the window and looks down on the street below. "He's here. I'm surprised he came from the Diogenes Club."

John walks over to him and puts his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Just stay calm no matter what his reaction is."

Sherlock takes a deep breath as their housekeeper, Mrs Hudson, comes to knock on the door. "Excuse me gentlemen, Mr Mycroft Holmes has arrived."

"Send him in, Mrs Hudson. If you could bring us a tea tray that would be lovely." Sherlock says trying to be polite to his long suffering, supportive housekeeper.

"I'll be right back up with that." Mrs Hudson says as Mycroft walks into the room. She winks at the two gentlemen that she's learned to love like sons. She wants Mycroft to support his younger brother.


	2. Conversation Between Brothers

Well, have a seat, brother. What's been going on at Diogenes?" Sherlock asks to try to delay the conversation they're really there to have.

"You didn't ask me to come over here to talk about life at the Diogenes did you? Spill the beans Sherlock. What's going on?" Mycroft asks sinking into a chair.

"I need a drink." Sherlock says getting up off the sofa and pouring himself a brandy.

"This must be serious. You never drink early in the day." Mycroft says teasing his little brother.

"You have no idea." Sherlock mumbles low so only John can hear him.

Mrs Hudson enters the room carrying a tea tray loaded down with food. "Here you are gentlemen. Enjoy your afternoon. I'll be downstairs if you need anything else."

Sherlock takes a deep breath. Now that Mrs Hudson has come and gone he has no excuse for not discussing the issue at hand.

"Now, Sherlock, what's really going on? You've been antsy since I came in." Mycroft says after he pours himself a cup of tea.

"Well, I do have something serious to discuss with you and I need you to be open-minded when I tell you what's going on. I've asked John to be here because he's part of this discussion." Sherlock says slowly trying to remain calm.

"John's always been involved in discussions. I didn't expect anything less." Mycroft says understandingly.

John looks at Sherlock reassuringly before Sherlock begins to speak. "Mycroft I know you've been wondering for a long time about my personal relationships and why I haven't been in a long-term relationship with a woman ever. I now have an explanation and I'm surprised I didn't realize it before. Now, before I reveal this fact and secret you must promise not to let this leave this room." Sherlock says firmly.

"Sherlock, I know your secret. You don't have to say anything if it incriminates you. Just let me know who you're in a relationship with and you don't have to reveal a thing." Mycroft says sympathetically.

"I have to say this. I have to get this off my chest. I am a gay man living in Victorian England." Sherlock says as he sighs deeply.

"That's okay though. You're not the only one in the family. Who are you in a relationship with?" Mycroft asks again.

"There's a reason John is here and it's not because he doesn't know about what I am." Sherlock says calmly having finally told someone his secret. He picks up a strawberry tart from the tray and eats the strawberries off the top.

"You and John? Well, I can't say I didn't consider that the two of you would be a good couple because I did, but I never thought my little brother would actually admit that he has feelings for his best friend. Normally he doesn't admit he has any feelings at all. I'm proud of you, Sherlock. I just hope that you're as happy as I am." Mycroft says sincerely.

"That's why you never leave the Diogenes? You've found a lover who's a member. Why didn't you tell me?" Sherlock asks incredulously.

"Even though I suspected what you were I couldn't be sure that you weren't going to tell your friends at Scotland Yard. I couldn't take the risk. I can't believe that you still eat your strawberry tarts that way." Mycroft says relaxing into the conversation and the situation.

"I never would have turned you in, Mycroft. You are my brother and we're meant to protect each other. Will you go to dinner and the theatre with us tonight to celebrate?" Sherlock asks happily enjoying this time with his brother and his lover.

"What are we celebrating if I'm coming out with you tonight?" Mycroft asks as he pours himself a brandy at the sideboard.

"We can celebrate anything you want: love, a new future, a birthday perhaps?" Sherlock asks cheekily. He's the only person in the world who knows when his older brother's birthday is and his real age.

"How did you remember it's my birthday? I'll have to tell John when your birthday really is then." Mycroft says mischievously.

"You wouldn't dare! That's traitorous!"Sherlock cries indignantly. He's never revealed his birthday or age to John.

"I would and I will if you disclose my age to John or anyone else." Mycroft threatens.

"You'll disclose his birthday to me because I'll need to know eventually. Besides, he'll do something eventually that will make you want to tell me things about Holmes. I can be very persuasive when I want to know something." John says finally inserting himself into the conversation with the two brothers. He feels confident enough to talk to Mycroft in a normal way, now at least.


	3. Friendly Banter

Well, you've been quiet today, my friend. It's nice to see that you've found you voice again." Mycroft teases his little brother's lover. He's known John long enough to be able to do this.

"We were both a little, well, a lot, nervous about your visit and what you were going to say when we told you the truth. It's taken me a while to regain my voice." John says as he pours himself a cup of tea and puts his arm on the back of the sofa just around Sherlock's shoulders.

"You had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't have let your secrets out." Mycroft promises.

"I, like you, wasn't sure that I could trust you to keep my secret. Silly, that we both felt the same way." Sherlock laughs.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to you talk about feelings and emotions. I never thought I'd see the day." Mycroft teases.

"Well, John's brought out the softer side of me. I never thought it would happen, but I am comfortable enough with John to be vulnerable and true. I feel much better with John around." Sherlock admits.

"You don't have to tell me how love changes you. I know exactly what you're talking about. I've been putting on a facade to try and put you off the truth." Mycroft admits. Normally the brothers don't share secrets. "John, Sherlock hasn't been being dastardly and difficult to live with, has he?" Mycroft asks seriously.

"Not any more than usual. He doesn't have a case right now so he's s bit snarkier than usual, but it's nothing I can't handle. I know all his moods and I know what to do to calm him down. Don't worry about me. He's the one that is going to be getting the sharp end of my tongue if he doesn't fix some things. He's already gone through his cocaine withdrawal, thrown out the drugs, and promised me he won't do drugs again which is huge for him. He's taken such massive steps in his life recently." John says as he sips his tea and pats Sherlock's knee.

"I told you I could quit the cocaine any time I wanted to and I did. It feels good to be off the drugs. For once in my life I'm not on drugs when I'm not on a case and I feel wonderful. I never thought I could feel this good not being on this drug. I'm lucky that I got off cocaine. I'm so much more connected to my world now and I am more present in my relationship with John now. I'll never be completely comfortable with displays of affection, but I can enjoy our relationship and our time together more when I'm not on the drugs." Sherlock says explaining his situation carefully.

"You really do make an amazing couple and I'm glad that you're off the drugs. This is two of the most significant and important decisions you've made in your life. Sherlock, I love you. You're my little brother and I'm glad that you are finally happy and satisfied in a relationship in your life. I'm sure that John is a very positive influence on you. I can see the changes that have taken place in you already. It's wonderful to see." Mycroft says as he settles back into his chair.


	4. Calm

The room goes quiet and for the first time all day John can feel the tension leave Sherlock's body. The three men sitting in the front room finally relax and the room stays quiet. John picks up his book from the side table and starts to read. Sherlock stands up and goes over to the mantelpiece and picks up his pipe and fills his pipe with his tobacco blend he likes. He lights the tobacco and takes a long drag on his pipe. The grey-blue smoke engulfs his head as he breathes out. Watson lights a cigarette and breathes in the smoke. The fear that was present in the room when Mycroft walked in has disappeared. Mycroft leans back in his chair and lights his cigar.

Mrs Hudson comes back into the room to collect the tea tray and make sure that everything is okay. She is making sure that things in the room haven't exploded when the news was broken to Mycroft. "Is there anything else I can get you gentlemen?" she asks quietly interrupting the quiet time of the men.

"I don't think so, Mrs Hudson. We're fine in here I think. Thank you for checking on us." John says being polite to his housekeeper who is great with the two unruly gentlemen.

Mrs Hudson exits the room with a smile on her face. At least the two brothers are still talking to each other. They don't normally talk for this long, though. She doesn't like them smoking this much in the house, but she knows that they relieve tension by smoking.

Sherlock comes back to sit next to John. He didn't sleep well last night worrying about his older brother's reaction. He finishes his pipe, puts his pipe on the coffee table, and sits quietly for a while. He begins to fall asleep in the silence of the room. His eyes begin to close and he leans his head on the back of the sofa. Mycroft smiles at his little brother. John reaches over and pulls Sherlock closer to him and allows Sherlock to lean his head on his shoulders. Sherlock swings his feet up onto the sofa as he falls asleep.


End file.
